


Better

by whatchafelloverfor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchafelloverfor/pseuds/whatchafelloverfor
Summary: Finn’s a dick? Bellamy and Clarke are roommates?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my notes from three years ago and it’s not as bad as I expected. Definitely rushed and not edited but I mostly wanted to see the word count.

Clarke gave Finn a small smile as he teased her stress levels with her new project at the museum. She was glad to have someone that didn't take her as seriously as she took herself, she thought. Although maybe tonight she was feeling particularly sensitive tonight or maybe Finn had reached that point of tipsy and tired where his filter and charm wore off. Nonetheless, she smiled and took his hand in hers as they ate.

The restaurant reminded her of earlier days, when she still lived off of her parents and black tie, reservation only dinners were common to cross. The last time she ate at a restaurant this nice she'd been in a similar black dress, only she was there to give a eulogy to Wells. Thankfully, this date had a slightly different tone. 

Finn shot her a smirk as he ordered their meals, the look that perpetually made her feel out of the loop and in on a joke at the same time. The waiter left before she could ask to hold the eggplant. 

"So, princess, I'm thinking after we eat we head to the bar. They've got two for one shots until three, I think we could manage some fun there." He teased. 

Finn had two inflections of tone in his voice; either he was coy and teasing or it was a matter of (his) life and death, and he couldn't spend another minute not fighting for world peace. She agreed in theory, and couldn't disagree with his smaller details because he had none. For someone so emphatic, he had little follow through for the issues that were truly life and death. 

She frowned at his proposition, she had told him she needed to come in early to work tomorrow. Didn't she? "I don't think the clients will be too impressed by a hungover curator tomorrow morning." 

"Okay, how's this: we go and I drink while you make fun of a drunk me and are able to drive me home because you'll be sober. I'm a pretty entertaining drunk." He chuckled. 

She gave him another small, shrinking as the night continued, smile and nodded. 

She met Finn and her first impression of him greatly influenced why she was on this date. If she had never spoken to him she most likely would have written him off as a pretty boy who couldn't see past his own agenda, but they had spoken. He defended Wells against Bellamy Blake, who at the time was being an absolute dick. He was no longer the boy who made poor decisions and only thought about himself, he was caring and protective. Plus, he cared about world peace and who can't fall for someone so focused on tranquility. 

Admittedly, a couple people couldn't. The aforementioned Bellamy Blake, her current roommate, who turned out to not be a dick just a bit grumpy and bitter, was not Finn's biggest fan. He was sure to stay quiet about it after Clarke told him she had started seeing him, which she respected. Bellamy saw all the faults that Clarke either saw and looked past or simply missed, she couldn't decide whether or not having him around was a good thing or not. 

Despite Bellamy's distaste and warnings, or lack thereof, Clarke let Finn pay for the bill and followed him to the bar. He gave her his jacket when she shivered, so take that Bellamy. Clarke wasn't sure when she started taking account of Finn's good deeds and putting them on a mental list of 'anecdotes to use when Bellamy inevitably says something rude about Finn' but she wasn't certain how not to. Everything was filed away as soon as it happened, she really did try to only focus on the good file. 

Finn managed to push their way to the bar and offer Clarke a stool as he flagged down a bar tender in pursuit of two vodka shots. "Are you sure you don't want anything, even a tiny shot? I'm sure your artists or whatever won't judge if you're a tad bit hungover." Finn asked, scooting a vodka shot closer to her. 

"They're clients, not artists. So looking to buy the art, not make it. Ergo, more judgmental." She said, her voice clipped in a way she wasn't certain Finn knew her well enough to pick up on. 

Finn held up his hands in surrender and downed the second vodka shot with a shake of his head. Clarke's phone buzzed, a text from Bellamy: When are you gonna be home? I made you waffles for tomorrow. 

She chuckled and replied: You've already made waffles? For tomorrow? At 10 pm?

Finn frowned at her phone, reading Bellamy's name upside down. "Sorry," she apologized putting her phone down. "It's just Bellamy, worrying, nothing important." 

"Do you want him to be texting you like this?" Finn asked. "I mean you checked your phone and replied to a text from him at least once every date. Is he bothering you, is it planned?"

"No, Finn, of course it's not planned and he's not bothering me or anything. He just has poor timing skills, his heart is in the right place I promise." 

"Yeah, his heart." Finn muttered into his drink. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clarke questioned, her tone falling flat. 

"I'm just saying, and correct if I'm misreading things, but maybe Bellamy texts you every time you're on a date because he's jealous and wants to sleep with you instead." 

"Well, consider this your correction. Bellamy is my roommate and my friend. But if that's gonna be a problem, then we need to talk- outside of a bar when you're sober."

"No, it's fine. I trust you." He said, and goddamn his eyes twinkled. 

"He's my roommate, Finn, he's bound to text me every so often. But that's all he has been, is, and will ever be," Clarke lied. 

Finn nodded in lieu of a response and kissed her hard on the mouth. It was nice, though still missing that spark she knew existed. 

She'd felt that spark with Bellamy, once. One time she didn't think was worth bringing Finn the inner turmoil by mentioning. God, Bellamy really had terrible timing. 

It was right before they decided to move in together. They'd known each other for about a year at that point, and were tired of all their friends' constant mockery. And thought there might be something to it. 

-

"Okay listen, I know, I know I'm drunk right now but hear me out. We give in, secretly, like a cheat day on a diet. Okay? Then we never tell anyone about it again." 

"Do what?" He'd asked her, also drunk. They were unpacking his boxes for his apartment. 

"Do it."

"What?"

"You know, it, Bellamy." He furrowed his brows deeper. "Sex." She whispered before giggling. 

"Really? Why's that Princess? Me carrying these boxes got you turned on?" He teased. 

She slapped his arm playfully. "No, I just, everybody we interact with finds it their responsibility to tell us that our sex would be fantastic because of our dynamic and how it's kind of like a cute romcom love-hate relationship." 

"So you think we should give into these, sometimes strangers', theories?" He asked, incredulously. 

"Not like that. Think about it like this, what if we're doing the universe a disservice." 

"What that our sex would be so good that the droughts would end and then peace would be found?" 

"I mean don't knock it till you try it. Listen- I know I'm good in bed, like 10/10 costumers would eat here again," Bellamy pulled a face at her comment. "Yeah I'm regretting saying it too, but I know you're good too. So like, why deny ourselves possibly fantastic sex because of some point no one else is actually trying to prove." 

"Firstly, you insult me, I like to think everyone I've ever met is actively invested in my sex life. Secondly, how would you know I'm good in the sack?" He asked, raising his brows. 

"To counter your firstly, my firstly is never refer to sex as the sack again, I hate that. Secondly, we went to the same college, we were RA's in the same building, word gets around." 

"Clarke Griffin, are you slut shaming me?" He questioned in mock sincerity. 

"If anything I'm prude shaming you, this is the hardest I've ever had to work to convince someone to-" 

Before she could finish her sentence Bellamy was there. Kissing her, deeply and with little restraint. Her arms wound around his neck as his slid up her back, holding her flush against him. Sparks fucking flew, her foot almost popped up, full on Princess Diaries style. 

He pulled away, saying, "I mean I had to make you work a little bit, I didn't want to ruin our romcom back and forth banter." 

"Shut up," Clarke said, pulling him back to her mouth. Bellamy quickly obliged. 

The next morning no droughts ended, as far as Clarke knew, but she was more sore than she had been after sleeping with someone in years. She looked over at him as she started to leave the bed, his hair more ragged than usual, his face more relaxed than she'd ever seen it. His freckles spanned far past his face, he looked beautiful. 

She shook her head out of her reverie and grabbed a legal pad and pencil, tracing the contours of his cheeks. She hadn't sketched in a while, but it was faces like his, settings like these, with the morning light streaming in and the harshness of day still untouched, that made her hands itch with excitement. 

He surprisingly remained asleep until she finished her sketch, tucking it in the nearest book she could find, after signing it CG. His eyes were bleary and calm as he pulled on his glasses to glance at Clarke. She had put on his shirt because she knew it was just small enough to fit her and not look like a dress, and it was sexy as hell. 

"You keep looking at me like that, in my shirt, we're never gonna get me unpacked." He said, his morning voice far more gravelly and rich than she could've hoped for. 

"Maybe, I'll give it back, for a price." She teased. 

"Yeah, and what's that?" He asked, moving towards her. 

"Waffles." She said with a grin. His laughter boomed and reverberated around the room, and Clarke triumphantly led the way to the kitchen. 

Unfortunately, Bellamy's waffle maker was packed away and nowhere to be found, so they had to settle for Eggo waffles. Bellamy still managed to make them look good. They were in the process of finding out just how much Bellamy wanted his shirt back when Octavia called. 

"Hey, Clarke, sorry if I woke you but I was just thinking: if you're looking for somewhere to live, you should move in with Bellamy. He needs a roommate and I think you guys get along well enough now that you wouldn't kill each other if you lived in the same place." Octavia explained over the phone. 

"Yeah, that's a good plan. I'll... call and ask him what he thinks. Thanks Octavia." Clarke said before hanging up. 

"What was O calling about?" Bellamy asked, removing the waffles from the toaster oven. 

"She thinks I should take your spare room." 

"Oh," he said simply. 

"Oh?" She mimicked. 

"No, I think it's a good idea. You need a place for cheap, I've got one. Good commute, you'll see all your favorite people all the time..." 

"Where does it leave us though, right?" Clarke supplied. 

"Yeah, what do you think?" He asked, looking at her sincerely. 

"I think dating someone you live with shouldn't happen in this order. And that I don't have the best luck with roommates. But I don't want to make this decision unilaterally." 

"Hey, it makes the most sense to leave last night a nice untouched moment. I'd love to have you as my roommate, and just that." The softness in his voice kind of made Clarke want to cry. 

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you, roommate." She smiled up at him, and he beamed back. 

The next night, when the two of them were both moved in and somewhat unpacked Clarke could hear the girl Bellamy had brought back's sharp giggles and squeals from her room. Just like college, she thought. And that stung, just a little.

-

It was when Finn was kissing Clarke that Bellamy had called her. That boy had the worst timing. And ringtone choices, Clarke noted as "I Will Always Love You" rang through the bar. Finn picked up the phone before Clarke had the chance. 

"Hey Bellamy, Clarke's on a date right now. Got it? She clearly isn't interested so literally find anyone else as a booty call-" Finn started. 

Clarke snatched the phone from him before he could keep talking, her face filling with shock and anger. "Hey, I'm sorry about Finn. Is everything okay?" She asked. 

"No, no it's fine sorry. Didn't realize you were out with Collins."

"Bellamy, hey, talk to me. I'm sorry, what's going on?" She asked, struggling to hear her own voice in the bar. 

"Clarke, seriously?" Finn asked, exasperated. Clarke scoffed and left the bar, leaving Finn's jacket and headed out into the cold where she could hear better. 

"I just made you waffles and I thought we would eat them but I didn't know you were on a date and-"

"And what?" She asked when he didn't finish his sentence. 

"Just- fuck Collins, Clarke. Fuck him." He said quickly and angrily. 

"Are you drunk right now?" 

"I know you think you've found this perfect guy who you just love so bad but..." 

"You've got to stop speaking like a fucking madlibs book and finish your sentences, Bellamy." 

"I'm just saying you can do better." 

"Are you drunk right now?" She repeated. 

"Yeah I've had a couple beers, Clarke, but that doesn't make what I'm saying untrue. Clearly he can't be that great if you're taking your roommate's calls mid-date." 

"Oh my god, he was right." 

"What?"

"You do this intentionally, you hate him so much that you try to test him by interrupting every single date we've been on." 

"I don't hate Collins, like yeah fuck him. But I don't hate him, you can just do so much better Clarke." 

"Yeah, you're really proving that right now." 

"I know you still think about us, maybe you compare him to me. His hands, his-" 

"Bellamy stop. You're drunk and clearly upset. I'm not having this conversation like this. Call me when you've sobered up." She ended the call decidedly and with no shed tears. 

-

Monty picked up after the second ring. "Hey, Clarke, how's your date going? Hopefully not as bad as I think it is, considering the fact you're calling me." 

"Would it be okay if I crashed at your place tonight?" She asked sheepishly. 

"Yeah, of course, what's up?" 

"I'll explain when I get there."

The uber ride was short and unnervingly quiet. She was eager for Monty to buzz her in after she paid her fare to the driver. 

Miller was the one to greet her when she finally knocked. "Oh, hey, sorry sometimes I forget you also live here now." 

Miller nodded, accepting that as a greeting and let her into the apartment. 

Monty was in the living room when she came in. "Clarke, hey what happened to the date? Did Finn say something stupid?" 

"Well, yeah kind of. It was mainly Bellamy that ruined the night, hence why I'm camped out here."

She could hear Miller mumble "Jesus fucking Christ" at the mention of Bellamy's name, allowing her a small laugh. 

"What did he do? He didn't fight Finn did he? Did you get a video?" Monty asked, far too excited at this prospect. 

"No- he called me in the middle of my date and Finn picked up and was rude so I went outside to talk to him and he was drunk and just said some stupid things that I didn't want to talk about with him drunk." She explained tiredly. 

"Why was Finn a dick to him?" Monty asked. 

"Because he's jealous and thinks Bellamy's jealous." 

"Well, is he right?"

"I would say no but the way Bellamy was talking tonight. I'm not dense, I know that wasn't just brotherly concern. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to have to sleep in the same place as him tonight because I don't want to deal with his apologies and his drunkenness and I'm just really tired and have an early day tomorrow." 

"Okay, we've got the bed set up in the guest room. You can sleep there tonight." 

"Thank you so much guys, and could you guys not tell Bellamy about this?" 

"Of course." They responded in unison. 

So, of course, due to his A+ timing, Bellamy would knock on Monty's door no less than ten minutes later. "Hey, man, I don't have my key but your neighbor, Raven, let me up. I don't know if you're both awake and I'm sorry, but I'm kinda drunk and sad." 

Clarke stepped out of the guest room with her eyes wide. "I'm not here." She whispered. 

Miller pointed back to the room to where she retreated before he opened the door to let Bellamy in. "Hey man, what's up?" He asked nonchalantly. 

"I called Clarke, drunk. Said some unfair and honest things, and now I feel like shit and like a dick. I didn't want her to have to deal with me at the apartment so I figured I would just come here, I can make the bed in the guest room if it's alright." 

"Yeah of cou- wait no. Um, Monty is working on a project in our room for most the night so I'm sleeping in there tonight, are you good with the couch?" 

"Yeah, totally, thanks man." 

"No problem, I'll grab you some blankets."

He entered the guest room to a wide eyed Clarke. 

"He's staying here?" She whispered at him. 

"What was I supposed to do? Send the drunk, kicked puppy out on the streets?" 

"Well, no but now do I have to sneak out past him?" She asked, thinking about the sleeping arrangements. 

"No of course not, you'll still sleep here. We can... share a bed." Miller said slowly as both of their faces mirrored that of someone accidentally drinking butter milk. 

"This is not how I expected my night would go." Clarke's sighed, exasperated as she collapsed onto the bed. 

"What did you expect to happen?" Miller asked, not mocking her. 

"Actually?" She asked and when Miller nodded she said, "Either I was gonna hook up with Finn and try to go to bed early or I'd go home and eat waffles with Bellamy." 

"Which one do you think you'd rather be doing?" 

"They've got their pros and cons, I've got this big thing for work tomorrow and I knew I couldn't drink before it because I didn't want to be hungover. I told Finn about it but he still tugged me along to a bar to watch him get shitfaced." 

"He seems like a gentleman." Miller said with a low whistle. 

"And then Bellamy texted me saying he made me waffles for my big thing tomorrow and I was so happy and relived that someone listened to me and then he called me, drunk. And I'm not saying that just because I'm staying dry tonight doesn't mean nobody is allowed to drink, but he said some things that change our dynamic and I don't know whether or not to put any stock in them because he was drunk." She whispered, not entirely sure why she was dumping this all on Nathan. 

It was funny, out of all her current friends she'd known Nathan for the longest amount of time, so when Bellamy introduced them to one another they had to tell him they attended preschool and primary school together. He was Bellamy's best friend, but after Wells's death, Clarke's oldest. 

"Trust me, Bellamy gets honest when he's drunk; if he's finally told you how he feels he means it. He probably just regrets the way he told you." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm starting to think I've overstepped."

"Keep stepping, Miller, what feelings?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of this, if you guys finally sleep together I don't want that to be my work."

"Too late for that." Clarke mumbled. 

"I'm sorry, come again?" Miller blinked. 

"Before we moved in together, it was a one time thing and Bellamy went back to hooking up with strangers the next day. And I eventually started dating Finn." 

"You only started dating Finn like two months ago, you and Bellamy have lived together for almost a year. What the fuck was going on for those ten months?" 

"We were friends, we both slept around, him more than me. We were functional and that night wasn't something we talked about until this night. I figured he didn't like Finn because he thought he was a pretty boy, not that he was jealous." 

"If it's any consolation, I don't like Finn and it's not out of jealousy or loyalty to Bellamy." 

Clarke glared back at him, Miller's face forming a small smile. "I know Finn has his stuck up moments, but he's a good guy. He's caring and empathetic and willing to commit and I need that right now." 

"Again, not trying to play Cupid here, but you think Bellamy isn't all those things? And more?" 

"Miller, what do you want me to do? He's not a relationship person, we saw that with Gina. And I'm with Finn, I'm not gonna drop everything because he made one drunk phone call and I don't think he'd want me to either." 

"Okay, you're right. Good night, Clarke." Miller conceded. 

"Good ni-" Clarke was interrupted by a knock. 

"Hey man, are you up? I could use someone to talk to, just for a bit." Bellamy said through the door. Jesus fucking Christ she could not catch a break. 

"Yeah, sure just let me..." Miller gestured for Clarke to crawl under the bed. "Put some pants on." 

Clarke was very aware of the terrible friend she was being at the moment. She should've come out from under the bed, she never should've shimmied under there in the first place. Yet here she was, lying in wait, not knowing how her relationship with Bellamy would change; Bellamy wouldn't even get a say. 

"Fuck man, I just- I don't know what to do. We moved on, I moved on, or I thought I did. Then I thought about Finn and I could feel my jaw just clench, like a natural reaction that I had no control over." 

"Maybe we should talk outside, I don't want to bother Monty." 

"I'm such an idiot, I fucked this up, which I swore I wouldn't do. I don't know how to undo it, I honestly think I'll have to move out, I just can't-" 

Bellamy was interrupted by Clarke's head hitting the bed frame and her subsequent, "Shit, fuck." 

"Clarke?" Bellamy called, walking towards her. She peered out from under the bed, and made eye contact with a confused Bellamy. "What the fuck? Why is she under your bed? What the hell is going on?" 

Clarke hurriedly left her spot under the bed. "Hi, um I've been here since before you got here and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable so I've been hiding, and you've somehow managed to enter every single room I'm in. Please don't move out." 

"Jesus, Clarke, you were worried about making me uncomfortable?" He chuckled, Clarke let out a nervous laugh. "I drunk dialed you and told you to break up with your boyfriend, I'm the one who should be hiding under beds." 

"Do you guys wanna do this outside?" Miller offered. 

Monty's apartment complex was fairly nice so they only shared the hall with one other person, a girl named Raven who worked for NASA. So, they were able to talk in the hall with little chance of being interrupted or waking anyone up. 

"I'm sorry for how I spoke to you tonight, it wasn't fair and it opened things up that didn't need to be revisited, I think I was just lonely and drunk." Bellamy apologized. 

"I get it, I'm sorry for how Finn spoke to you. He picked up my phone before I had the chance." 

"See! It's things like that, that's why I said you could do better! He brought you to a bar, knowing you had an important work event tomorrow, he took your phone, hell he probably ordered your food for you!" 

"Hey! This wasn't an invite for you to jump on Finn, yeah he acted kind of like a dick tonight but he's my boyfriend so you attack me and my choices when you go after him." Clarke rebutted, anger seeping back into her. 

"You can do better, Clarke, so much better than Finn and some empty gestures."

"Yeah and who's better? Who is out there, waiting to usurp Finn and be a better boyfriend?" She demanded. 

"Me! Fucking hell, Clarke, I'm better, aren't I?" Bellamy yelled. She stayed silent for a moment, taking in what he said. "Aren't I?" His tone softer and more vulnerable. 

"If you were better you'd know that insulting my choices is not how to gain my interest." Bellamy's face crumbled. "Look," she continued, grabbing his wrists. "You are a good man, Bellamy, maybe the best one I know. But you and me, we don't work, we established this. I'm looking for something that you can't give me, and it's not your fault, but I can't just wait for you to commit." 

"I'm in love with you," he muttered, his face wrecked. "I've tried not to be, believe me it's being a long year but I can't just keep pushing it down and making myself small so that you don't see Finn's faults. Because I'm not perfect, but I'm better. And I'm in love with you, I can't stop, so if that's not commitment then please tell me what is." 

Tears began to stain her cheeks, "Bellamy, I'm sorry. I can't- I made a commitment to Finn. I can't just throw that away- and we agreed that roommates sleeping together wouldn't end well." More tears fell as they began to well in Bellamy's soft eyes. 

"I love you, this isn't just some friends with benefits relationship or your mistress to Finn, I want you. Everything, I love you so bad Clarke. The agreement we made didn't include feelings, that makes it null. Please, don't throw me away because it's not convenient. I'm sorry, I know this isn't fair but neither is watching you fall for someone so wrong for you when I know how great we would be." 

She hugged him then, unsure who she was comforting. Then timing, ever her enemy, kicked in. "Finn?" Clarke questioned, looking over Bellamy's shoulder. 

"Clarke. Bellamy." He stated. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, he didn't know she was here, let alone where Monty lived. 

"To find you, but it's clear my assumptions were right." He said shortly. 

"Hey, man, it was just a hug. That's it." Bellamy said, holding his hands up. 

"Yeah, really, why is my girlfriend crying then?" 

"There may have been a love confession thrown in the mix, sometime around the hug." Bellamy said, almost in spite of himself. 

That's when Finn hit him. "Finn!" Clarke screamed, as Bellamy lost his footing. "What the hell is your problem?" 

Then Raven's door opened and all hell broke loose. "Finn?" She examined the scene in front of her. 

"Rae," Finn said, eyes wide. 

"What's going on out here? Did you hit him?" Raven asked, taking in Finn's hand. "Who are these people?" 

"I'm Clarke, this is Bellamy. Are you Raven, Monty's neighbor?" 

"Yeah, and Finn's girlfriend." Bellamy's eyes rose at that line. 

"Fuck. I'm sorry, what?" Clarke tried to reason. 

"Who are you, again, why is my boyfriend punching yours?"

"Well, he's not my boyfriend. He is." Clarke admitted, pointing to Finn. 

Raven crossed her arms. "Hey, Collins, now would be a great time for an explanation." She said, not breaking eye contact with Clarke. 

"I'm so sorry, babe, I messed up." Finn began to grovel. 

"Can I punch him now, it feels necessary." Bellamy asked. 

"I've got a better idea," Clarke said, looking at Raven. That's how Finn received two quick knees to the groin from his two favorite girlfriends. 

"Do you wanna go home now, Bellamy?" Clarke asked, their prior conversation held off, but not forgotten. "It was, well not great to meet you. But if you ever want to grab coffee sometime, ask Monty or Miller for my number." She told Raven. 

"Yeah, not nice meeting you, Clarke." Raven said. 

"Let's go home," Bellamy said, offering Clarke his arm. 

\- 

"Okay so you were right about Finn." 

"I didn't want to be," 

"You did."

"Only a little," he said, letting out a small smile which she returned. 

"I think I might love you too but I'm not certain of much at all right now." Clarke admitted. 

She expected a grin but Bellamy just looked wrecked. "Clarke, please don't do that. Don't just tell me what I want to hear because Finn was a dick. I don't want to be your rebound."

"Okay, how's this: I know I loved you, earlier, there's a sketch of you, who am I kidding there are hundreds that prove it. And I know Finn was a mistake, I know that I'm scared and I don't know how this will all work out. I know you're the most important person in my life right now and I'm petrified of losing you. I know you made my foot literally pop when we first kissed and I've been chasing that feeling ever since because you had quickly moved on. I'm not certain I'm in love yet, but I'm certain I will be and that you are almost certainly better." 

"Well fuck, Princess, I thought I was gonna have to give the next romantic monologue." Bellamy said simply. 

"We really need to work on not saying all our emotions in the form of speeches, spice it up a bit." 

"Shut up and let me kiss the girl that will maybe certainly love me," 

"God, I'm never gonna live this down. I should've just said I love you too." 

"That would be simpler, but better, I don't know. See there's honesty which is the best policy, but there's also my ego-" Clarke kissed him this time. Her foot popped, sparks flew, and droughts ended worldwide.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I literally cannot wait for the day that I no longer watch the 100. But yeah hope you liked this fic I don’t even remember writing!!


End file.
